Quickdraw Con Man
225px |strength = 1 |health = 4 |cost = 1 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Pirate Monster Zombie |trait = Bullseye |ability = When the Plant Hero draws a card, do 1 damage to them. |flavor text = How did he know the Plants were coming? Because four-armed is forewarned.}} Quickdraw Con Man is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 1 /4 . He has the Bullseye trait, and his ability does 1 damage to the plant hero every time they draw a card. This ability stacks with each Quickdraw Con Man on the field, and persists until all Quickdraw Con Men are removed from the field. Origins His description is a reference to the proverb "forewarned is forearmed," meaning "prior knowledge of possible dangers or problems gives one a tactical advantage." It is also a pun, since "four" and "fore" are homophones. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Pirate Monster Zombie *'Trait:' Bullseye *'Ability:' When the Plant Hero draws a card, do 1 damage to them. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description How did he know the Plants were coming? Because four-armed is forewarned. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Arguably one of the strongest cards in the game, Quickdraw Con Man is extremely dangerous. It has the 2nd highest health to cost ratio in the entire game (With number one being Wall-Nut), has Bullseye and an anti-draw ability, all in a 1-cost zombie. Quickdraw Con Man is easily an auto-include, meaning it's a card that you can throw into nearly every Crazy deck. It has above-premium stats, Bullseye and a persistent effect. It’s somewhat self-explanatory; a useful card that fits well into any deck or strategy. While not exactly the most popular strategy, milling the opponent so that they cannot block is a strategy that this definitely gain some use in. Because of its anti-draw nature, it helps other Crazy cards like Exploding Fruitcake and Unexpected Gifts. It might be just 1 damage, but that's still worthwhile with the Bullseye. There's also utilizing this card's bull's eye for more aggressive playing above the persistent effect. Electric Boogaloo and Z-Mech have a large assortment of buffing, but Hearty's support probably is more benefiting to Quickdraw Con Man because Hearty supports very fast and aggressive play, with its overall board support. Also, it's a pretty healthy card, so Hearty would definitely like this card. Beastly on the other hand is more of a singular buff, they're often expensive that way. That probably wouldn't work too well with Beastly if you're looking to use Quickdraw Con Man for his Bullseye. Only thing that could possibly work is Area 22, but aside from that, most buffing cards in Beastly just feel out of place, and don't benefit Quickdraw Con Man enough. Professor Brainstorm can't exactly do much with it aside from using it alongside Regifting Zombie and Wormhole Gatekeeper, which is pretty little synergy all together, but that's still enough damage to feel worth it. Since both of their stats are decent for their cost, and draw enough cards(Regifting Zombie makes Quickdraw Con Man do 2 damage this turn, while Wormhole Gatekeeper can make its ability activate twice a turn) to make Quickdraw Con Man's damage mean a bit more, this combination can be deceptively insidious and effective, but it kind of just ends there. Impfinity has, without a doubt, the best synergy with this card, since this is also a Pirate. Swashbuckler Zombie can buff Quickdraw Con Man every turn(not that the damage dealt by its ability is unchanged), and Captain Flameface can give Quickdraw Con Man a guarenteed hit on the plant hero with Strikethrough and Bullseye. This card is strong on its own, so it doesn't necessarily need support to keep itself sustainable. It's simply a cheap, expendable card with a powerful effect. Hearty and Sneaky use this the best. Against Quickdraw Con Man can be very difficult to face. You probably want to put something in front of it, like a 1 cost 2/2, so that it trades, but Crazy often has a trick up their sleeve, so they might have a Bungee Plumber. It is a good idea to refrain from drawing extra cards if this is on the field, as you will take even more damage. If you can take it out right away with something cheap, go ahead. Superpowers are probably the least recommended to use, but by all means use them if it’s your only option. Haunted Pumpking and a couple superpowers are the only things that can take it out on turn one. Things like Whack-a-Zombie and Sizzle can take it out later. Gallery QuickdrawConManStat.jpg|Quickdraw Con Man's statistics EurekaConMan.jpg|Quickdraw Con Man's statistics after being Conjured by Eureka Quickdrawed.jpg|Quickdraw Con Man's statistics after being Transformed by Transmogrify Four-Armed_Bandit_cardface.png|Quickdraw Con Man's card image Four_Armed_Zombie.png|Quickdraw Con Man's sprites (1) Four_Armed_Zombie2.png|Quickdraw Con Man's sprites (2) Rrrrockslide.png|Quickdraw Con Man being played Ssssmoke.png|Quickdraw Con Man activating his ability (1) Tttthrow.png|Quickdraw Con Man attacking/activating his ability (2) My arms.png|Quickdraw Con Man destroyed Nice shootin kid.png|HD Quickdraw Con Man Trivia *He is the first zombie with the Bullseye trait outside the class. **Disco-Naut is an exception, as while she gives zombies including herself the Bullseye trait, she does not actually have it from the start. *During development, he was called "Four-Armed Zombie," and had no abilities. **Later on in development, he was renamed to "Four-Armed Bandit," and Conjured a zombie fighter, a trick, an environment, and a superpower only when he Evolved. **Afterwards, they changed the Evolution to 4 or more Evolution, where he had to be played on a zombie with 4 or more in order to activate the ability. **This makes him the only card that had an Evolution ability during development and had it scrapped later. *He and Cat Lady have the highest health-to-brain ratios out of all zombies, at 4 to 1 . *If the plant hero plays a trick that draws two cards at once (Holo-Flora or Flourish), he will activate his ability once, but do 2 damage instead. **If a Swashbuckler Zombie is on the field, his animation will only play once, but Quickdraw Con Man will receive +2 /+2 . **This could be because his ability animation would be more time-consuming than it already is. *He is the only zombie in the game that in both the and tribes. *He is the only zombie in the franchise that has four arms. Category:Colossal cards Category:Bullseye cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Monster cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Colossal zombies